1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems, methods and devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for discovering features on a mobile communication device using content displayed in an interactive ticker.
2. Related Technology
The popularity of the Internet has given rise to a wide variety of information services and devices as consumers have become accustomed to accessing timely, personalized news and information. As a result, demand for these types of content and services as well as the devices through which the content and services are accessed continues to grow. In addition to the growth of the content and services that can be accessed using communication devices, cellular telephones and other communication devices are becoming increasingly sophisticated and offer a wide variety of different features. Voice dialing, picture messaging, voice memo, speakerphone, and text-to-speech capabilities are examples of some of the features that are found on current communication devices.
Unfortunately, many of these features have not been discovered by users and, as a consequence, remain unused. Some users may not know, for example, that their communication device can function as a speakerphone or that they can configure their communication device to respond to voice commands. Alternatively, users may be aware of the features their devices include, but may not know how to use or activate those features.
This problem, which is referred to herein as feature discovery, has an impact on both users and on the carrier. Users, for example, are unable to fully utilize the capabilities of their communication device and do not enjoy the corresponding benefit of the unused features. The problem, from the perspective of the device carrier, is that the features are unused.
Many of these features can generate revenue for the carrier. If the features are not discovered, then revenue is not generated. In one sense, the undiscovered features of mobile communication devices translates into lost revenue for the carriers. Thus, the problem faced by both users and carriers relates to discovering the features of a communication device.